n3w 0r r3P3At?
by Tsuki Shizuku
Summary: somethings wrong.Terribly wrong!This hasn't happened since the begining of the soul society,the truth soon unravels,will history repeat itself or otherwise?Soul society infested with HOLLOWS! Chapter 14 up. It's still midwar! The battle for Soul Society!
1. Chapter 1 Questions

My first bleach fic! I hope you enjoy it...and PLEASE review(and exscuse my very bad grammer...) I do NOT own bleach!!

* * *

Chapter 1- Questions

Hitsugaya watched the stars dazzle in the chilly night sky. Than lifted himself up, I guess he isn't a 'star' person…Dawn would soon come and he decided to visit Hinamori. "Momo, what happened to us?" Hitsugaya sadly whispered in the night.

In the other side of the soul society, Momo stared at the stars. She loved how they twinkled. She missed Aizen. Her captain had tried to kill her…but her heart still missed him so. Then her thoughts switched to Toushiro, her dear friend. A lone tear trickled down her face. She thought the same though as he did, "What happened to us?" She was set off track by the lies in the letter Aizen had sent her after his 'death'. The letter had said her friend, Toushiro, had been part of the plan. Now she knew he was innocent, but…how could he even forgive her for believing in that lie when she knew him better than anyone else…he was nice…he would never do anything to conflict pain upon her. How could he forgive her…how could she forgive **herself**? She wished to see him, but she didn't want him to shout at her.

It was morning…Momo sat in her room. She soon would go do her duties. But, suddenly, her room was opened and closed with a sudden slam. She stared in surprise at her friend, Toushiro.

"What are you doing here, Hitsugaya-dono?" Mom asked quietly, making sure to show respect to the captain.

"What's with the 'dono' suffix? Eh? Hurry up and get ready! Starting from today, you're in my division!" Hitsugaya crossed his arms, started to leave.

"Umm…" Momo stammered out and Hitsugaya turned around giving her soft asking look "I'm sorry! I'm really…sorry…" Momo looked down, sadly. Why would she be transferred to his division?

"You're silly; I never blamed you for anything. You were influenced by lies. And…you're my friend, and you'll always be my friend." Toushiro gave her a crooked smile, a really rare smile.

"Thanks" she whispered as he started to walk out, once again. "w-wait!"

"What now?? This is getting annoying." Her friend asked.

"Thank you!" Momo hugged Toushiro, smiling gratefully. She felt so lucky to have friend like him.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Just hurry up and get ready! You'll still be a vice-captain, but you have to do duties. You stay with 10th division until you get a new captain." Hitsugaya Toushiro blushed and quickly squirmed out of Hinamori's embrace. He hoped she didn't see him blushing.

"Okay…" she smiled behind his back, seeing him blush like that made her day. She didn't know soon there would be trouble.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, stop drooling on the papers," Hitsugaya was ticked, his vice-captian had fell asleep doing her work once again. She was now drooling on the papers that were due the very next day.

"Sorry captain..." the vice-captain yawned, slurring her voice a bit "fell asleep on the job, i'll finish them by tonight..."

"Don't worry, i'll help you!" Hinamori smiled at Rangiku. "With both of us on the job, we'll finish twice as fast!"

"Or twice as long" Hitsugaya muttered. Rangiku and Momo smiled.

"Tenth division captain Hitsugaya and vice-captains, something horrifying is happening! Hollows have infested the whole soul society! And...they...are stronger than the average ones. No matter how much we attack them...more come in its place! Its an emergancy! it is all out war!!" a soul reaper panted, he had come here as fast as he possibly could.

"W-what?" Rangiku, Momo, Toushiro all stared in horror as a hollow latched himself on the soul reaper who told them the news. And before the soul reapers could react...the hollow had cut the soul reaper's head off...

* * *

to be continued in chapter 2...if there is one...matters on the reviews...so PLEASE don't discourage me!!!!!REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Sacrifice

Chapter 2- Sacrifice

…the head rolled towards Hinamori Momo and softly bumped into her foot, splattering blood on her bare foot. She stared in horror; the head showed the expression of the soul reaper's expression of when he told them of the news…Her body immediately stood still, paralyzed, by the head leaking blood. The soul reaper had been innocent and was killed anyways. What a cruel world…a million thoughts had entered her mind but they stopped. All Momo could hear was her steady beat of her breathing getting faster…and faster…

The hollow turned to stare at Hinamori Momo, his next **victim**. As quickly as the hollow had killed the soul reaper, it lunged at Momo.

"Momo!" Hitsugaya Toushiro dashed; using his arm he kept Momo in front of him. His hand was on Momo's arm. Momo felt something prick her arm. She looked back only to see the hollow's claw stabbed through Toushiro's left hand. "Ungh…" he flinched in the pain.

"Toushiro!!!" Momo summoned all her strength and brought out her sword. "Tobiume (Flying Plus Blossoms)" Hinamori cut off the hollow's claw. The hollow shrunk back in pain with a snarl, she stabbed it. The hollow was no harm anymore. "Toushiro, are...you okay??" She had her sword in front of herself, her friend stood behind her. The hollow stared at her.

"Momo...thanks, I owe you one" With a painful jerk, he pulled out the claw in his left hand. The wound on his left hand was medium sized and the blood poured out.

Momo ripped some of her shirt off and wrapped it around Hitsugaya's wound, tight. "Ungh!" he winced at how tight it was. "Thanks..." He tried walking. But Momo stopped him and looked at his hand, sympathetically. She brought his hand to her face.

"Shh...don't worry, please. I should be thanking you! Why, Toushiro? Why? Why did you sacrifice yourself like that for me?? Tell me why!" Hinamori blocked her face from him... 'i must not let him see me cry...be strong...' she told herself.

"Momo...you're my friend, if I didn't stop that...you could've died. Only my hand is hurt...if I lost you..." Hitsugaya brought her face up and saw her face. Tears were streaming down, she looked so lost and sad. "Plus, you're my friend. I would do anything i could to protect you, silly." He laughed lightly and softly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Captain, Hitsugaya! I'm back!" Rangiku had gone earlier for news about the others. Her glance stopped short at her captain's hand. Toushiro gave her a look saying 'don't worry. don't mention it' She nodded, getting his messege. "I have Renji with me. He'll help us. We have to find the others soon...since I heard of this in the prophecy...and if we don't figure out this mystery and a way to stop this horror soon...Soul society will crumble and be destroyed." Rangiku finished.

"How do you know?" Renji spoke up.

"Gin told me," Rangiku softly said, Ichimaru Rangiku, how she missed him. Before he left he had said to her...**_sorry_**...she lowered her eyes. No, she would not cry! After those millions of tears...before she did cry he had apologized. He was Gin after all. She brought her head back up.

"Damn...we have to round up everyone..." Hitsugaya was annoyed.

"We better start, what a pain," Renji sighed. He knew _he _would come soon. And they would sacrifice everything just to save Soul Society. Everything may be lost.

* * *

Second chapter, i switched the genre to horror. Man, the genres may change still...sorry. 


	3. Chapter 3 Hollows, hollows,and guess

Chapter 3- Hollows, hollows, and...guess what?? MORE HOLLOWS!

I found myself falling again. Another damned adventure to...OH GREAT!!! The soul society! I got up and looked around...it's so quiet.

"Hello?" I nervously said as I saw Renji, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Rangiku staring at me.

"Who the hell are you?" Renji asked.

"Tsuki Shizuku and why is the soul society so...empty?" I asked as they introduced themselves.

"Hollows have infested the soul society." Rangiku stated. And then...

"Hey! Watch out!!!" Renji shouted to look behind me to see a hollow that had just...bit my hand...

"EWWW!!!!!!" I yelled and sent a burst of fire into the hollow's mouth and...BAM!!! Guess what? It exploded. "Oooppsssiiee Daaaiiisssy!" I whistled as we were all covered in hollow goo and it disappeared. I then noticed Hitsugaya's hand..._okay i know i should had noticed when i first saw him but i have short attension span _"Yo, short stuff, what happened to your hand?" He fumedabout to snap...

"He got stabbed through it whil protecting me..." Momo informed me.

"Ah...guess I came a few minutes too late...Oh well" I sighed and held his hand taking off his cloth on his wound.

"What are you doing?!" Hitsugaya fidgited.

"Don't move or else," I held my hand over his wound and sent out healing waves. "Cleanse this wound, heal his pain. Let it seal and go back in time. Clean the blood. Healing waves of the wounded boy" (A.N.-sorry...it sounds lame...heh, couldn't think of anything else...)

"Wha?" they went as the wound's blood went clean and back into the wound. His skin sealed it over and looked like nothing had happened.

"Be more careful next time!" I hit his head. "No what?" then another hollow came along with a lot more. "DANG!" I used fire on most of them and the soulreapers brought out their zanpaktous.

"There's so many..." Momo huffed. More came and she slashed at them. Then a arrancar apeared!

"You're behind this!" I accused at Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

He merely laughed at me, "So what? You aren't even a soulreaper and all you can use is fire? Pathetic!" the last word ticked me off...

"Oh yeah????" I reached in my pants(dont ask...) and brought out my zanpaktou. I felt power surge into my body as I unleashed it. "Who says I'm not. I never did. Since you are pretty strong how about I show you my bankai." I closed my eyes and said it..."BANKAI!" I felt white cloth go over my body and my sword into a kantana like one except it had really big rigid edges. Grimmjow grinned and we went one on one. He was surprised as I zoomed pass him and shot a burst of fire at his back. He dodged...I sighed, I guess I had to use my other powers too.

"You are stronger then I thought...oh well" I felt a hollow mask appear on me and I grinned at everyone as I placed it on my face. Right away hollow bone-like things wrapped arounf my two arms and I began the fight against Grimmjow Jaggerjack with bankai and my other powers.

-----------------------------------------------

Skippy chap, sorry!! review!!


	4. Chapter 4 Demon of my Hate

Another chapter for another story...all in one day. Finished 2 chapters, one for this and one for my Shaman King. Enjoy and sorry for the long wait. No flames, please.

* * *

Chapter 4- Demon of my hate

I was panting and so was Grimmjow. Dang, I shouldn't have gone against him…especially when my powers were not fully recovered. The mask on my face was thankfully still there.

My opponent suddenly broke into a grin, "It was fun playing with you, honey. But I'm afraid it ends now…with this final blow." Even though he was tired, he had enough energy to muster one more deadly blow. He dashed forward and disappeared. Before I knew it, he had stabbed me in the back.

"Nngh…" I fell to my knees, sword dropping.

"Sorry, honey. But that's life. Survival of the fittest." He went.

"Hitsugaya…" I spat out blood.

"What…?" He asked, shocked as Grimmjow started walking towards him.

"If…if I get out of control…make me a promise…" I continued.

"What is it?" He called out, as Grimmjow got closer, his footsteps echoing.

"KILL ME!" I yelled as I took off my ruby necklace, I suddenly felt power gush through my veins and a bright light surrounded me. As it dimmed it showed changed, around my right eye of the mask it cracked. My eyes were now like a cat's. I looked like a demon. Grimmjow stood there, stunned.

"You die now…" I said in a whispery voice with a tint of evil honey. It was non-recognizable. I was about to attack him when someone appeared, and before I knew it they were gone. Thank god I wasn't that strong yet, I fought my demon and pulled back on my necklace. My wound was healed by the demon.

"That wasn't you," Momo went.

"Yes…it was. That demon is…all my hatred. It's made up of all the hate I feel," I whispered.

"A-and the mask?" Momo asked, cautiously.

"I'm half hollow, just like Kurosaki Ichigo," I told her.

"Hn, then you are no threat," Hitsugaya went. I just gave him a small smile, _I hope_. We had to find the others and quick…most will be injured…lot's will be dead…some will survive to like another day.


	5. Chapter 5 Barging in

Enjoy, review, no flames. I only own Tsuki...been awhile since I really update this story...school...tests...blah blah blah.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Barging in 

Lot's will be dead. This sentence stabbed my like a shiny dagger in my heart. I didn't want anyone else to die...Please...don't...not like last time... I woke up...hey! I was sleeping???

"Finally awake, eh?" I discovered Renji was piggy-backing me on his back. He smirked at me.

"Yeah...I passed out?" I asked him, placing my head back onto Renji's neck.

"You sure did...hey! Don't you dare go back to sleep!!" He threatened.

"Uhn...I'm not...I'm thinking..." I said, the others were ahead talking and bickering.

He sighed, "Okay, my little squirt, what's on your timy puny mind?" My eyebrow twitched, I ignored him...he's such a jerk, I muttered 'ass' under my breath but he caught it. "Sorry...it's just my way of saying I care...let's try again." He apologized, "Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Hmm...I'm a murderer...does that make you feel disgusted?" I asked him, straight forwardly.

"No...all soulreapers are murderers mainly," he said stupidly.

"No...I mean I killed a human...lot's actually," I quietly told him. That didn't seem to faze him...but I think it might've shocked him. He suddenly stopped after awhile.

"No...in the little time of knowing you...I can tell. I can tell you only did it for a reason...and if you didn't thatother side of you did it. And you're really stupid to worry about your past...you told Hitsugaya to kill you if you went overboard, that's considerate. As I said before, you are a major baka!" He put my down and smacked my head.

"Hey! I need the remaining brain cells!! Remember I have a puny mind!!" I laughed, joking. He laughed and picked my up bridal style. I stared at him questionally.

"You're still weak and tired, stop trying to hide it," He said in a very rude tone...

"HURRY UP YOU SNAILS!!!" Hitsugaya yelled at us, "BAKA!!!!!"

"SHUT UP SHORTIE!!" I yelled back and I saw his eyebrow twitch. He let out a roar and tried lunging at us but thank god Rangiku and Momo were there to hold onto him.

"BAKA!! I WILL KILL YOU!!" Hitsugaya started swearing...

"WE must find...Kurosaki Ichigo!!" I announced after awhile.

"Okay...so let's go..." Renji murmured.

"We have to split, half of us stay here while the others go get the helpers in the human world," Hitsugaya said. So the groups went like this : Hinamori, Rangiku ,and Hitsugaya would stay. That left Renji and I to go to the human world. We went there as fast as we possibly could...it was going to take awhile...a least a week...hopefully the soul society would be okay for that long...

I sighed at the crappy school uniforms. This sucked...

"Don't like?" Renji glanced at me looking disgusted at my uniform.

"What gave you that idea?" I sarcastically said.

He sighed, "Okay, let's get going...we don't have forever." We barged into Ichcigo's classoom.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" I smiled at the sprised students.

Ichigo and Renji made eye contact...he knew something was wrong. And so the questions began...dun Dun DUN!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Thank You

Chapter 6 - Thank you

I was actually kind of scared. Renji and Ichigo looked like they were going to duke it out right then right there. They walked closer and closer to each other…ooohh… The atmosphere of this room could've killed you. The teacher was first out and everyone else was about to follow. I sighed, and walked in between them.

"Don't you even think of fighting!" I growled and smacked both of their heads down. "Let's go and talk it out. Or at least duke it out after this situation is over! AND let's hurry and get outta here, me no likes this uniform!"

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ichigo yelled, angry.

"YEAH! WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" Renji yelled too.

"Oww, eardrums! You guys were about to! Now let's get outta here!!" I shoved them out of the door. And pointed at certain people in turn, "Inoue Orihime, Sado Chad, and Ishida Uryu, come with me!" I quickly exited the room. We went to the roof of the school.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked.

"Okay, let's make this quick!" I took a deep breath, "The soul society is under attack from hollows, arrancars, blah blah blah. Okay, now off to the soul society we go!" I started walking.

"Whoever said we would help you?" Ishida asked.

"You wont? You're so cruel! And you're able to stand here and do nothing while the soul society is in grave danger!" I gave him a face.

"I'll go," Chad agreed, oh yeah…he has a friend there.

"I'm in, I wonder how Rukia's doing," Ichigo sighed.

"I want to help as much people as I can…since I'm no good at fighting I can at least heal them," Orihime smiled.

"Fine, I'll go. Since you need my help," Ishida finally agreed. _He's probably going since Orihime is…_

"OFF WE GO! OFF WE GO THE SOUL SOCIETY!" I yelled then added, "after I get changed out of this crappy skirt."

Everyone was staring at me and Renji piped in, "She hates skirts, I see."

"Don't worry! It'll take a few seconds!" 1…fire enveloped my body…2…the fire kept burning and going around my body…3…the fire started to fade…5…the fire disappeared and beneath were my clothes, no skirt! "Five seconds!"

"Okay…" Ichigo and Renji raised an eyebrow.

"Must be convenient." Inoue smiled. And off we went! After introductions of who I was…

\\\\

We arrived shortly at the soul society. As soon as we got there I knew something was wrong. I could sense Momo clearly but Hitsugaya was fainter. I could sense Rangiku a little but clearer then Hitsugaya, but barely.

"Hurry! I know where they are but they don't seem in good condition!" I called out to the others and ran. Orihime was held by Ishida while everyone else ran. I winced at the pain I felt in my leg, it got injured while I was in battle.

"Tsuki…" Renji said, noticing.

"It's nothing! Don't worry," I shot him a smile, it hurt like hell but I had to hold it in. I gritted my teeth to avoid calling out in pain.

We arrived and what I saw next was not good.

"Finally here…Tsuki," Hitsugaya said with a claw stabbing right through his stomach, pinning him to a wall. Arrancars… Rangiku was unconscious, bloody with wounds all over.

"ORIHIME GO HEAL RANGIKU! ICHIGO, URYU, CHAD, RENJI, GET THE ARRANCARS! LET NONE LIVE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Pain. To see them i pain...it hurts. Renji killed the hollow who had stabbed Hitsugaya in the stomach. I quickly summoned my power and chanted my spell:

_See this body, covered in blood_

_Feel his pain for his soul will soon depart_

_Leaving his corspe in a cold lifeless heap_

_Avoid that choice and hear my plea_

_Heal this boy and bind his soul..._

_Once again to his body and heal his wound_

_That strikes deep in our souls_

I sighed in relief as Hitsugaya's wounds faded and colour began to circulate in his face and made him less pale. I felt rage wash over me. Damn those arrancars! Them and those hollows...

I snapped. My ruby necklace's chain unbinded and fell to the ground with a thud.

"S-shit, no!" Renji swore under his breath.

"Get outta her way!" Hitsugaya barked at Ichigo and the others.

"Why?" Ichigo yelled back. I stared at him with my now changed eyes. They were like cats and I narrowed them on him. _Get out of my way._

Ichigo stepped back.

"Damn you all! Do you know what you're playing with? Lives! You will pay for all the pain...you will pay with your life," I laughed, my voice was pure evil. Husky my voice was and I felt power surge through me. My sanity was nearly all gone...I was now _bloodthirsty_.

"W-whats with her?!" Ichigo yelled.

"I wish I knew..." Hitsugaya gasped.

"You will all perish. Your body will be a mear un-regonizable corspe..." I laughed. I smiled as my hollow mask appeared, I gave one last laugh as I put it on.

"She's like me..." Kurosaki whispered.

"But she seems more dangerous somehow," Chad noted.

"No...she's...she's..." Orihime murmured.

"What?" Uryu asked.

"She's in pain," Orihime finished and made a sad face. "You...you can tell by the way she talks and the look in her eyes...right before she even snapped...I could see it. The way she moves...she feels the pain of others...in her soul...in her_ heart_."

It hit me in heart...what she said. She...understood. But the other side took over. I killed all the hollows alright, the arrancars tried running and I was about to kill one when someone stopped me.

"Stop! Tsuki-san, please! I...I know how you feel but they are still living...the're misunderstood...just like you..." Orihime's voice rang in my head and I stopped. The arrancars fled.

"You don't understand...you'll never understand. You'll never understand the pain!" my knees buckled and I feel to the ground, "The agaony of being alone and abandoned just beacuse I was..._different_. It isn't fair...nothing is! No one understands me at all. I was always alone because I was strong...they let me be miserable...they let me feel all the pain. I had no one...no one to turn to when I was down and shattered. And when I did...I kept it to myself...I...cant make this pain go away...the one right there...the scars..." I clutched my heart.

"But...you're not alone now. You have friends now...you're not alone anymore," Orihime hugged me. I felt something I never felt before...I felt happy and not alone.

"You have us, baka," Hitsugaya hmphed.

"And don't you dare say you're alone ever again! We're stuck together, thick or thin." Renji patted my head.

_Thank you all of you. _

I stared at all the faces smiling at me. I wasn't alone anymore. I wasn't.


	7. Chapter 7 Stolen Kiss and Ugly Thoughts

Here's another chapter! Sorry I had to spend a lot of time thinking of what to do...hope you like it. Please no flamers...and do review, it makes me happy.

I own: Shizuku Tsuki, Rin Aki.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Stolen Kiss and Ugly Thoughts

Then it hit me. _Hinamori_. Where was she?! I strained my senses, I could sense her…very faint… I heard her heart beat… Something was wrong… Her heart was beating slower and slower.

"Hinamori…she's…she's…" I whispered as everyone stared at me, "She's _dying_…"

Hitsugaya yelled out, "What?!" He dashed off to her. The rest of us followed right after. I bit my lip, _hold on, Momo_. We finally arrived…I saw Momo on the ground, covered in blood.

"Momo…" Hitsugaya ran to her side, I could see the look in his eyes…_pain_…

"S-shit! What happened?!" Ichigo yelled out. I closed my eyes as the rest of the guys were all yelling…_damn it_…

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at them. Everyone froze and I took a few deep breaths before I walked over to Momo's side. I took her sword and used my hand to wipe some of the blood on its tip. I smelt it and then tasted it.

"Yuck…don't do that!" almost everyone screamed.

I just glared at them, "Just shut up, and take care of Hinamori! Orihime-chan, please heal her! I'm gonna track down who did this to her." I turned away from them, sniffing the air.

I saw Renji shiver and he froze up, "… And then what?" His voice was almost even but I sensed a waver in it. He was using a cautious voice. I could see the uncertainness and fear in his eyes

I tilted my head to the right side smiling I purred gently, "… And then I will kill them…" My eyes were half-closed.

"Shit! Don't go all out!" Renji yelled.

"Can't assure you!" I said in a singsong voice.

The killer intent in me was longing for a fight, I was longing for revenge. The temptation was burning in my veins and I could just feel the joy of doing it. The murderer in me was dying to come out, it was like it would suddenly break through my skin and someone else would be out, leaving the me right now as a dead shed skin like a snake.

I could tell Renji saw it in my eyes, my lust for blood. "Damn, what's with you?! Snap out of it!" He exclaimed but it was too late. He saw them change, my eyes. It was too late the killer within me emerged. My face hardened into a cold expression, revenge.

I dashed off quietly and quickly without another word or goodbye. The scent was still fresh and I could _see _the trail. I stopped. I had already caught up to my…**prey**. I now stood in front of a hollow…no… it was a half like me.

"Too bad…you preyed on the wrong person…this is your last day to live…" I dashed forward in a flash and appeared suddenly with my sword at its neck, "This is your last breath" I slashed but amazingly it dodged. "So you have some skills but it ain't good enough!" I grinned, as I was at its neck again, "Not fast enough!" It dodged again. Turning back into its human form. _Don't stop_…I wanted so bad to just kill him.

"Hmm…you're pretty fast," A blond haired boy with deep blue eyes laughed. His eyes looked deep in my eyes, searching me.

"_Shut up and die_." I growled in a voice that didn't seem to be my own. The urge to rip him apart was growing by the second.

"Heh, heh…you're pretty cute, _especially the murderous look in your eyes_. Sorry, honey, I don't plan on dying here," The eyes looked me up and down while he was talking and then narrowed on my gaze. His look was piercing into my soul, an unwanted shiver rippled through my body. What was it? It was a second of uneasiness and uncertainness but he caught it, he grinned. I felt the killer within me come out, it was finally fully out.

"_You will die, today. You shall feel the pain of your victims with my blow…_" I glared at him.

He just threw his head back and laughed, "And you? By killing me you'll be just like me, a murderer!"

"That is my business alone."

"So be it. You're not even going to bother introducing yourself before killing me? Well my name's Aki, Rin Aki, this is the last name you'll ever hear." He smirked. His name meant 'Cold Autumn'.

"I highly doubt that, Shizuku Tsuki, that's me. I will be your killer and you will be my mere prey," I dashed to him. I tried stabbing him with my zanpaktou. _DAMN!_ He kept dodging my attacks. He disappeared from sight and in a second he appeared at my side and knocked my zanpaktou from my hands.

"Too bad, can't fight without your zanpaktou, eh? What a shame…I wanted to toy with you a little longer before killing you! But…I guess things don't always go my way… Oh well, goodbye!" Aki smirked at me but I just laughed.

"_Fool…you think you can kill me…what a joke! Even without my zanpaktou I can kill you…NOW BURN! YOUR CORSPE SHALL TURN TO ASHES!_" I was about to chant a spell and shoot fire but a voice shouted out.

"Tsuki! Dang it! Don't do it! This isn't you!" Renji called out to me.

"Shut up, this is my true nature. Silly fool! Killing is a purpose in life, don't try to hold me back!" I laughed at him. He just stood there staring at me, _this isn't me_.

"Yeah, but sorry. I'm on a tight schedule…I'll visit you soon, baby. Don't miss me too much, I'll be back!" Aki was suddenly close to me.

"Wha-?" I couldn't say more.

"See ya, honey, love ya!" He waved goodbye and disappeared. He had stolen a kiss from me. My hands were at my lips, shocked at what he did.

"Tsuki!" Renji hugged me tightly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" _Except the fact that that bastard Rin had stolen a kiss from me!_

"Damn it…don't you ever do that again… _Don't you dare run off again_. I was so worried…" He held me for a while and slowly I had my arms hug him back.

I didn't know…I didn't know I'd hurt others by doing that…I didn't… I was burning for revenge, no… I was trying to kill and Hinamori's case was reasonable _excuse_ though I cared about her…but it wasn't for that reason I wanted to kill Aki. It was because I wished to murder…I wanted to kill…

That thought was so ugly…


	8. Chapter 8 Why?

Chapter 8, wow! Took me awhile since I was writing my Chapter 2 for my Shaman King fic, _An ending_. YAY! CHAPTER 8!!! This chapter leaves us with even more questions then ever. Hopefully all will resolve soon, but the next chapter certainly will NOT be the last. So yeah, just thought you guys should know... Oh yes, Rin Aki. I wanted to inform you that I do names the Japanese version; Last name go before first name. Just to tell you, I don't want you to be confused later on. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW- err...I mean... ON WITH THE FANFIC! Much better...remember to review, no flames...please and thank you...and enjoy...oh yeah and thanks to the people who do review...

I DO own: Tsuki, Aki, Makoto, Riko, and the other companions of Aki.

Everything else I don't...

* * *

Chapter 8 – Why?

I saw Hitsugaya holding Hinamori. Though Orihime had healed her she was unconscious.

I sighed and stifled my urge to scream. I wanted to get away from this… I looked away from them and started walking ahead. I almost killed him…I should've killed him… DAMN THAT RIN AKI! I WILL KILL HIM!!! RAWR!!! My eyebrow was twitching furiously…

_---Renji P.O.V.---_

Tsuki walked ahead…she almost killed that guy before I stopped her. I could tell she didn't want to just kill him because he hurt Momo…she wanted the sensation of murder. I can tell that wasn't her. It was the darker side…her hate for the people, beings, of any world. Somebody hurt her…_I want to help her…_that thought would come out every time…

I watched her every step… Everyone began to sweat drop as her eyebrow was twitching. She suddenly stopped and to a wall…she began hitting her head on it…

------

I hit my head against the wall, twice, third, fourth, before I straightened my back and began walking again.

Then it hit me, I felt a presence…I felt dying people… I dashed off to the area, others behind me.

Renji caught up to me, "Tsuki, what is it?"

"There's dying beings…here," I stopped as I arrived at the scene. Bloody corpses…and…there stood Aki and some others.

"S-shit! Orihime! Heal as many as you can! I'll help after…I settle the score… Hitsugaya stay back and try to protect any survivors, everyone else attack…but leave the blond to me," I urgently whispered as I took off.

"No!" A kid screamed out as one of Aki's companions, a brown haired guy, was about to kill him. I appeared there in a flash, holding the zanpaktou with my right hand.

"You like picking on kids, eh? Bully," I growled.

"And who may you be?" the guy smirked as Aki caught sight of me.

"Tsuki!" Aki hugged me when he appeared beside me.

I glared at him, "Seems like blonde here answered your question… Get off me, Rin!" I tried to shrug him off…annoying bastard wouldn't budge.

"Aww…you're so cold! Haha!" Rin just smiled and added, "Call me Aki…my last name sounds like a bore."

"Get. The. Hell. Off. Me. Now." He was playing with my patience and too bad my patience is very, _very_, **very** small.

"Don't wanna," He huffed.

That made me snap. I had my hand against his stomach and I started chanting first in my head and then voice growing as I said it. It was in a different language and I couldn't even translate it into Japanese or English. My hand was growing warmer and warmer until it was scorching.

"Fuck!" Aki jumped back and then went to his friend's side. I just tilted my head to the side and laughed…laughing at his _pain_. This isn't me…no…it isn't…

"Rin, ya okay?" a red haired guy called over while fighting Ichigo.

"Yeah…I find her dark side hot…" he said out of the blue.

"Give up, you have zero chance… ZERO as in none," My eyebrow was twitching and Rin's friends were laughing.

"Sucker, you got burned!" The red head laughed.

"Don't be like that, honey!" Aki whined, "Y'know you love me…"

"Dream on, loser!" I shot a blast of fire at him.

"You're expressing your love with fighting! How sweet…" I shot another shot of fire at him.

I glared at him holding nothing back, "You will die of a horrible torturing death with these hands of mine and then I will burn your corpse into ash and I will laugh at you…"

"…Strangely specific, aren't you?" Renji sweat dropped, I just turned my head towards him and smiled happily with my whole heart and he yelled, "DON'T SMILE LIKE THAT!!"

"Wow, Rin-dono, that girl sure hates you!" a jet-black haired boy smiled at me and we just kept smiling for like five minutes until everyone was sweat dropping, speechless.

I stopped first and smirked, "No more kidding around…its time to get down with business, not all of us is going to leave here alive today…so…10 seconds of regrets begin…" I paused for a second and then added, "Oh yes…the name's Shizuku Tsuki…"

"10…" Aki started talking to me, "Did I say something that made you mad?"

I replied, "Your face makes me mad by seeing it." _9…_

"…Was it that kiss? I really should've kissed you a bit longer…" My eyebrow twitched…

I growled out quickly in two seconds, "8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! TIMES UP! DIE!!"

"HEY!" Ichigo yelled out as I pounced at Aki.

Mr. Happy Happy Blond boy just caught and hugged me, "Wow, you must really like me."

"Get real!" I shot a ball of fire at his stomach but he dodged. "Stop dodging, damn it, and die!!"

He appeared behind me and he asked in my ear, "Do you _really _want me to die?" I elbowed him and this time I caught him off guard. He was falling backwards, surprised before going back beside the brown haired guy.

"Rin, are you all right?" his friend asked.

Aki just took a deep breath and answered, "Yeah, Makoto, I'm fine…she just caught me off guard, that's all… Guess it's time to get serious…though, I'll let my hon live…"

"But, why?!" Makoto exclaimed as Chad tried to hit him.

"…" Rin Aki just stood there for a second more before going off, attacking Chad.

"Hey! That's dirty!" Ichigo growled while fighting the boy with red hair.

"Your fight is with me," Ichigo's enemy dashed at him, their swords _clinked_.

"Chad!" I pushed Aki away from him he had stabbed Chad. I quickly murmured a spell to heal his wound. I turned to face Aki, "Your fight is with me! Don't you go hurting my friends!" I screamed at him.

"Tsuki, calm down!" Renji yelled at me.

"Ung…" Ichigo's opponent fell to the ground, "R-Rin-d-dono…I'm sorry…" The guy blacked out.

"Shit…we have to get Riko out of here!" Makoto picked up Riko and dashed off, "C'mon, Rin!"

"…Kay…" Aki ran to me and whispered in my ear so only I could hear, "This isn't over…I'm sorry but it isn't…our next attack will be by division 5…in about 2 hours…WE are planning to take over the soul society…this whole place will crumble with existence the day after tomorrow… Gather your companions and get ready, for the battle shall reign for long and only some will survive…"

I watched as he ran off after his companions…why would he tell me? It didn't seem like a trap… Why would my enemy tell me such where they would strike next?

"Tsuki…" Renji snapped me out of my thoughts, he was clearly worried.

"Renji, it's nothing…" I smiled at him. That satisfied now, and he walked over to the injured to help. He left me alone to my thoughts like he usually did.

"Tsuki-san!" Orihime called, "Can you come and help?"

I turned around, "Coming!" I ran to help the injured. I knew I had them here to help fight this battle. Still...there was a high chance some of them will die...and the possibility of me- Never mind! Never...mind...there are mroe important matters right now, like making it and getting ready for another attack... I couldn't allow another death to befall on an innocent person...I just couldn't.

We had to find everyone else right away, the battle deciding the fate of the Soul Society would take place really soon. My questions that I so desperately wanted to ask Aki stayed in my heart… What was he to me? Is he my companion or foe? Why would he help me and even tell me about his plans? Does he have an attraction for me? There were many more questions and they burned deep into my mind. I felt troubled, deeply…but all would be resolved soon…maybe way too soon.


	9. Chapter 9 Life and Death

I am depressed. My birthday is on the 15 but I am depressed now. Sorry this took so long...I've been hanging out and talking to friends and stuff... So yeah...sorry...I truly am...enjoy and review...I wonder when this fic will end? Who knows? Even I don't...

* * *

Chapter 9 – Life and Death

We were waiting. Was this a trap he set up? We stood hidden around division 5. It was too complicated. Damn Aki and his secrets. _I should beat them out of him… _I snorted at that though, so random of me…err…actually pretty likely of me…

Renji called out to me, "You okay? Did you choke on something?"

I smiled. Renji was pretty much like a brother to me…even though I do have a brother… I shook it from my head. _My brother…how I miss him…_

"Tsuki…what's wrong?" Momo asked me quietly in a whisper.

"N-no…it's nothing. Just a stir in the air of my memories…but I'm fine, I promise," I smiled for Momo…_it's just the past…it is just the past…I long to forget…_

"Yo, Rin! There's no one here!" I heard Makoto's voice yell out…huh? They had arrived.

"Strange…there should be people here!" I heard his voice and it sent me shivers.

"Yeah…I mean…sheesh! Those bunch of soul reapers won't sense us if no one is dying…they hurt Riko bad…I'll kill that orange hair asshole!" a voice I didn't recognize yell out.

Rin coldly replied, "Daiki, cool down. If you found him now and rush into battle, you're bound to end up like Riko."

"CALM DOWN?! C'mon, Aki! Get real here! That bastard nearly killed my _sister_ of all people! She's the only family I have left!" Daiki kept screaming and that pissed me off.

"Then take care of her," I walked towards them, "You can't always blame other people for hurting her. Anyone knows that there is always a chance of getting hurt or even badly killed in battle. That's how it is. Stop acting like a baby."

"Wow…how'd you find us, honey?" Aki's voice sounded cold and emotionless now…_what's wrong?_

I tried to ignore the tone of his voice. Daiki instead of immediately turning to yell at me whirled to Aki's direction and pushed the blond onto the wall while holding his collar. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, BASTARD??? RIKO IS YOUR SISTER TOO! YOU ASSHOLE!" Aki's other companions tried to get Daiki off of Aki.

I quietly walked towards the two and gently but firmly separated them, "If you are really family, you should try and understand one another. Your sister is hurt but she went into battle by her own will, I presume. Every fighter in battle knows there is always a chance of getting badly hurt or even resulting in death, and every fighter is willing to take the chance of it when they decide to fight."

"Hmph!" Daiki glared at Aki and I and strolled off. Rin just stared at the ground and leaned back on the wall.

I did something that was so unlike me, "Hey, you okay? What's wrong?" I softly asked and tilted Rin's head so it looked at mine. "You look depressed, are you feeling okay?" I stared into his eyes and he looked surprised at me for saying those words.

He finally stuttered out, "I…I-I'm fine…" I looked to the ground, embarrassed and blushing. I sighed after a few moments and looking up I hugged him. Rin Aki, full of questions and secrets. Both silly and stupid and way too happy…I was actually hugging this depressed and…lost…boy.

After a second Aki hugged me back firmly, squeezing me tight. I didn't know what was wrong but I wasn't going to pry either. What ever it is I didn't have to know…I only had to be there _now _and what ever that had happened in the past would not have to hurt him even for just a while. Even for a minute or a second…I wanted to comfort him and be with him… Something in me just clicked like that, I somehow knew that I had some kind of bond with him…

I was first to pull away, "Better?"

He just smiled and nodded. I paused at a sudden sound. Rin called out as he reached for me, "Tsuki!"

I smiled sadly and spit out the blood. The voices were fading slowly and I could hear the people screaming my name. The pain was throbbing but as the darkness began to claim me the pain ceased.

--------------------

I opened my eyes to darkness…where am I? I heard voices whispering but I saw nobody. There was cackling and thunder around me, the world was spinning. I saw a chessboard, white and black. A skeleton hand reached over to move a pawn…it was…_Death_. The figure made my stomach turn and I felt so sick. Across from Death was…God?

There they were playing and somehow I knew what was happening…they were bargaining my life with that game. If my holy father lost I would die and if Death really won…he would see…see the _real _me… My sins…would tell where I would have to go…

I wasn't afraid of dying…everyone had to someday but I was in no rush to kill myself either. I wasn't scared of knowing what would happen to me in the afterlife. I was scared of people knowing…and judging me by the past. I was scared of going to _hell_. Yes…me the almighty violent girl…yes…was afraid of hell of all places. It was only because the other me…was born from there.

I was brought out of my thoughts when…_checkmate_… I stared into the eyes and they told me "_you will live another day…until next time…_" A white light, it shot me. And everything went black…shit…I'm sick and tired of darkness…it's all I've seen for so long.

-----------------------

I opened my eyes. My eyesight was hazy and I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"Tsuki." I looked up to see Aki sitting on the windowsill. I stared at him when he didn't even meet my gaze.

"Aki…where…are the others?" I asked, getting up. My wound was healed.

He looked at me and I saw…pain in his eyes, "I…they…they took you away from me and I…sort of came to see you…even though… I'm sorry! I shouldn't have come, really, but I just had to see you… Something in my mind…and _heart_…just made me… I just had to see you and at least know that you were okay…" He was mumbling and his gaze was diverted from me. His tone was sad despite his effort to mask his feelings, I could tell. He finally mumbled out, "I should go."

His voice was stretched and struggling. I strolled towards him when he was about to jump out the window. He was debating, to leave or stay. I held onto his arm gently, "Where are you going? Will I see you soon if you do?" I whispered these words and I was uncertain.

He stared at me and those blue eyed just shone in the moonlight. I felt his kindness beneath his attitude and outer shell.

I don't know how long it was but it must've been hours. WE just stayed together with little words shared. We shared our pain and our dreams…and something…_just maybe_…was starting to blossom.


	10. Chapter 10 Day Before War

I do not own Bleach. I do own, Aki, Aki's companions, Tsuki, this fic, and my ideas. Enjoy! And sorry for the wait...review please. Oh yes...DOUBLE DIGITS!!! It's been done! My first double digits!! Yay!

* * *

Chapter 10 – Day Before War 

I stared into the dawn the colors of red-orange-purple mixed was truly beautiful. Aki had gone back already and his visit still remained a secret. I heard a knock on my door and I called to whomever to come in.

"How you feeling?" Renji asked me, joining me by the window.

I looked down briefly, "I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you…"

"Hn…" Silence fell upon us. We didn't have anything to say at all.

"Oi, stupid, hurry up. We're leaving." Hitsugaya said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Don't be mean," Momo smiled, she is so damn..._cute_!! (Yes, i'm a Momo fan!-)

"C'mon let's go," Renji waited for me to walk along side him. It was the day before the fight for the Soul Society…I wonder what will happen? Will tomorrow be the end?

"Tsuki," Hitsugaya cut into my thoughts, "Don't fret over the battle just yet and worry about the outcome. We have to find the others first…if they survived that is." His back was facing me and I always fought with him. I teased him and made him angry…but I know I could trust him.

_"Hai"_

---♦♥♦---

It was already almost afternoon and the only people we found were dead corpses. The remaining was somewhere, high chance hidden somewhere…but where?

"Where the heck could they be?!" Ichigo…unlike us expressed his confusion openly.

"Shut up, we can't keep looking everywhere and we shouldn't scatter either. If we do get split up, those guys will probably team up on us…" Uryu spoke up, that surprised me.

I turned to face him, "Wha-?!" I clearly have forgotten he was even here.

"See, think," He ignored me, "If there were anywhere in the Soul Society, they would be in the safest place…"

"Nowhere is safe anymore," Rangiku said.

Then it hit me, "No! Wait! Think…where is the most undetected place here?! It's simple! They must be in the secret route! You know the division that heal or take care of people or something???"

"Division 4," Hitsugaya put in.

"Yeah! That one! Don't they use an under ground route to get to places??? I'm guessing that that's the safest place since not much soul reapers or any others know it well except the people in Division 4…so intruders definitely don't know of it!" I exclaimed.

"But how about us? None of us is in Division 4…" Renji said.

Ichigo cut in, "Well…I did go in there once…"

"ONWARDS!" I yelled. We paraded...err…_followed _Ichigo.

While we were walking Renji suddenly asked, "Hey! How do **you **know about the route?!"

"Yeah, how do you know?!" Hitsugaya asked.  
I faced them both smiling happily, "♥♥♥_Connections_♥♥♥."

"…" Silence.

(**Truth: **I watch _Bleach _on TV and read the manga…)

Ichigo was the first to go in and the rest of us followed. For some reason we were walking quietly like we were sneaking in.

Hitsugaya was the first to speak up, "Oi, anyone here?"

"C-captain?!" a soul reaper walked out of the shadows.

"Is everyone alright?" Rangiku asked urgently as the soul reaper led us to them.

"Lot's are badly injured and the hands helping in healing them are small… They attacked the division that took care of the injured first very few remain now… I'm so glad you guys are okay," The soul reaper told us.

"They're smart, and they planned it all carefully. If they can't treat the injured, many can't fight," I mumbled out loud and then exclaimed, "They're like geniuses!" I added up all the clues…err…things we knew about them.

"Why do you seem so happy?!" Ichigo and Renji sweat dropped.

"I just love a good mystery!" My eyes were shining. I loved adventure and my crave to it was strong. It was…an addiction, and it would someday probably lead me to my deathbed. Yet…why am I still here?

I saw bloody people…hundreds…in pain. My body froze for a second and I watched all the suffering… _It's not like last time…this time you can help them… _The gears in my mind started working full time, "Orihime! Heal as many as you can quickly! I'll do my best too! HURRY!" I went to the closest person and healed them as quick as I could. I was nearly panicking and my calmness was wavering and faked. I couldn't just heal them with just focusing it with my mind; I had to chant a spell. I was a mess. I couldn't…no…_can't _let it end like last time. _I can't let them die._

"Tsuki…" Renji said somewhat a few hours later. My hands and clothes were now covered in blood and I was beat. Renji told me to wash up and change we clothes the meeting would begin soon.

"Sorry I'm late," I bowed and apologized once more before seating myself next to Renji.

"Don't worry, it's okay," Someone said.

"The question remains, 'When will they attack?'," Zaraki said out loud.

"Tomorrow," I gathered my voice as everyone's attention went on me, "They will attack tomorrow at noon."

Voices spoke up and whispers went around, "How do you know?"

"Someone…told me." I remember what Aki said to me. Before he went last night…this morning, he told me they would attack at noon.

"You had association with the foes?" Someone else asked.

Something rung in me and my darker side spoke out in the cold voice, "_Maybe, maybe not_."

"What?! We have a crisis here and you can still kid around?!" Many shouted similar things.

Renji whispered urgently to me, "_Tsuki…_" I smiled at him and he stopped.

"A gal like me doesn't like revealing her secrets…or… _Connections_♥" I smiled sweetly and walked off to continue to heal the remaining injured.

The battle was drawing near and every part, down to every pore and molecule, was thriving for a fight. Many will be hurt, most will be dead, and little will survive. And I knew for a fact, I would live… I had too much yet to do to die this early and too much at stake for this battle. I couldn't give any of it up.

---♦♥♦---

I finished healing yet another person and I was getting up to do another when Renji stopped me.

"Tsuki, go to bed. It's going to be a huge battle tomorrow and I don't need you dead tired then," Renji sighed and patted my head softly.

"But…" I was about to protest.

Renji stopped me, "No 'buts' just go." Renji lifted me up and placed me in a corner to sleep. I had my head on his lap and I felt warm. I rubbed my eyes gently as sleep was beginning to claim me.

"Renji…" I yawned softly as I quietly called out.

"Yeah…" He sounded tired and oddly older. He held me closer to him.

"_Thank you_," I whispered under my breath.

"…" Silence, "Your welcome." He said it just as I drifted off in the shores of sleep. Tomorrow was the outcome. It was the conclusion of the fate. It was war.

* * *

TOMORROW?! Don't worry...I think this fic is still pretty far from ending just yet. It will probably take a few chapters to do the 'war'. I might take a while but I'll write it. I'm going on holiday on Monday and I might not have a computer to access but i'll try my best. I hope you liked this chapter and please review. I love you all, my dear supporters! I'll try very hard!!! So please! Wait... I know...even I can't bear waiting to write the next chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11 War

It might take a while for the next chapter, I'm going on a plane tomorrow and I rushed this chapter...if itsucks, sorry! I have to go on 3 planes!! I have to go out of the country...i'm sorry if it takes long...but forgive me! Enjoy, review! I love you, all my great supporters!! And make sure you always know that!

* * *

Chapter 11 – War

I locked eyes with Renji. There was pure determination in his eyes. It was day one, day one of _war_. It was almost noon and everyone was nervous yet determined, after all, this battle did conclude whether the Soul Society would survive or crumble. So much relied on this fight and the pressure shook me up a little. I was positioned in a back corner so nobody really could see me.

"So you're finally here, _Aki_," I said and I turned around to face him. I could sense him easily.

He had a smile on his face as he spoke, "I guess the time has come…though it is great to see you. Now the situation is at hand, and I am your enemy…what should we do?"

"Simple," I smiled and brought out my zanpaktou, "We **fight**."

"Hmm…sounds good to me!" He charged at me with his zanpaktou in hand. Our weapons clinked and he stared into my eyes. I smiled at him and used my free hand to shoot fire at him. He jumped back and evaded my attack narrowly.

"You're good," He grinned, "That's one of the things I just love about you!" He came back at me and I dodged his attacks but one scraped me. I backed away and inspected my sleeve, there was a small cut to it.

"Aww, there's a cut on it…you're so going to have to fix it later," I shot a fireball at him and it caught him by surprise and burned the sleeve of his shirt. While he was busy dealing with that I chanted a few quick words for extra power and breathed fire at him.

"Fuck!" Aki swore and took off his shirt and twirled it quickly to catch all the fire and then he threw his shirt on the ground. With a swift slash at it Aki put out the fire. His discarded clothing was now black and burnt. He looked at me pouting, "No fair! Your fire attacks are so evil…they hurt right here…and also, you destroyed my shirt, waaa!" He pointed to his heart when he said 'here'.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I sighed and saw he only had a light sleeveless zipper hoodie on, "Cold?" There was a hole on his stomach, his mark to show he was a true arrancar.

"Nah, thanks for the concern though," He stood there for a while. "Wanna go all out?"

"Heck ya!" I said as my hollow mask appeared at the side of my head.

Aki took it in so fast it was scary, "You're a half hollow, eh?

"I think the correct term is vaizard or something." I told him, "Shall we start?"

"After you, honey."

"Why, thank you! A true gentlemen, aren't you?" I grinned as I put on my mask. The power surged through me like a quick poison and white bones trailed up my arms, around my shoulders and stopped after it went around my neck. Like armor it was, except it was bones, which were all curvy.

Aki smiled for a second and then released his zanpaktou and appeared in hollow form. He was unlike what I ever saw, usually arrancars are in their hollow forms once they released their zanpaktou out of it's shaft but his…he could take it out of it's shaft and still remain in his original, non-hollow form. He truly amazed me.

We didn't waste a second for words, we charged at each other. His form was indescribable…it was confusing. He had strong long claws, needles sticking out of his back, a tail that was long and so sharp, and his eyes were covered by red stained white cloth, as if he were bleeding. And…where his heart was supposed to be was red, a drawn heart with blood. His hole…on his stomach…was outlined in red.

I slashed at him and it hit, Aki screeched in agony, for it was deep. I wasn't paying attention as his tail reeled over and impaled my stomach. Blood seeped through my mask and it cracked, shattering to many pieces. Usually my wound would almost be healed by now since I was in my 'demon' form but Aki's tail was stuck and I couldn't heal. I was caught off guard and now I was dying.

Aki turned back to his humanoid form and crawled over to me, clutching his wound. I had aimed for where the heart was. He stared at me. His eyes were blank for a second before turning back to his beautiful blue. My body was fighting to heal the wound but it might be too late.

"I a-always thought your eyes were b-beautiful…" I choked out. Blood seeped out of the corner of my mouth. I now lay on the cold ground. He looked down as he put my head on his lap. He stroked my hair gently and tenderly held me in his lap…he felt warm.

"Tsuki…I love you…please, _don't die_," His tears dripped onto my face. His tears were he feelings that the heart couldn't speak. I could feel…the pain he felt hurt more then the wound I inflicted on him. Seeing him like this hurt me too.

"I…love you too," I reached and caressed a strand of his blond hair in my shaking fingers. I didn't want to die either…I wanted o stay with him forever…I didn't want to leave him in his pain, loneliness any longer. I didn't want to, I couldn't…I can't…

Time was moving so slowly, every second was more painful then the one before. Seconds felt like hours and ever so slowly in Aki's arms I was drifting away from this world…

"Tsuki!" Renji's voice woke me as I was closing my eyes. He stared at Aki and then me.

"Get out of the way," Ichigo shoved Renji and Aki away, letting Orihime to come to my aid.

_It was too late...I'm sure of it… _

"Tsuki…don't give up," There were tears streaming down Aki's face now. I reached over, slowly, and wiped his tears with my hand. I brought my hand back to my face, ever so tenderly.

"Aki…" I whispered his name to myself and looked at him. He looked so lost and sad, I felt for him. It's my fault…if he never loved me he would have never felt this pain…and I would have never broke his fragile heart.

"Go back to your battles. The Soul Society is depending on this! Just because I'm in this state, doesn't call for everyone to come…go back. Go…back…" I coughed up some blood.

"Bu-" Renji was about to protest but I stared into his eyes and he knew it was for the best, "You heard her, anyone but Orihime go back to fight. And Orihime, come back when you're done. Let's go!"

Everyone but Orihime and Aki left. Orihime left a minute later, saying that was all she could do. The rest would be up to me. Aki kneeled down beside me and caressed my body in his arms.

"_Tsuki, Tsuki, Tsuki…_" He had a sad singsong way of saying my name.

"_Aki, Aki, Aki…_" I imitated him and he had a sad smile on his face. Now I was sure I'd be okay, with all the people who loved me and all the people who cared, I knew I would be okay.

"_Aki, you fucking traitor."_

_

* * *

_

**Who is this guy?? Who could it be?! And what will happen?! Until next chapter, farewell!**


	12. Chapter 12 Happy

Sorry it took a while and sorry it's short. I just felt that it would be better to start another battle in the next chapter after all the talk and stuff. Sorry for the long wait again, though... I'm on holiday, remember? So, yeah, sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter...even though no characters from Bleach even appear... I'll try to put them back in sometime later...maybe not next chapter though... I'll also try to mention whoever reviewed or put this story on alert or favorite in the next chapter okay? Thanks for your support ever since day one...err...first chapter! R&R please and enjoy!

I do not own Bleach

I DO own Tsuki, Aki, Daiki, Makoto, Riko, OOCness of characters and so on.

* * *

Chapter 12- Happy

_"Aki, you fucking traitor."_

"Daiki…Makoto…" Aki knew who it was without even looking up. He got up and then pulled me up beside him.

I glanced at Aki's companions, "What?" Daiki's eyes were usually a sharp green but now they were blank. His hair was wet…

"What's wrong with Daiki?! Makoto?!" Aki just noticed and Makoto just smiled as Daiki's drenched hair dripped some liquid onto the floor..._blood?_

Aki pushed Makoto to a wall, hard. "WHAT'D YOU DO TO HIM, YOU SICK BASTARD?!"

"Aki!" I gasped and Makoto just laughed.

"What Idid to him is nothing compared to what **you **did to _us_," Makoto slipped out of Aki's hold when Aki's clenched fists went limp from what his companion had just said. My eyes followed Makoto's every step and I stayed alert. He laughed as he our eyes locked momentarily and he draped his arms around Daiki's shoulders.

"No need to watch me so tentively, I won't run away…or are you scared I'll hurt you, hm? Don't worry, I have to deal with a certain traitor before I can get to you. So you'll be fine…_for now at least_." He cackled as if was the funniest joke in the world.

Aki walked in front of me, "Tsuki, get out of here."

"No." I answered right away.

"Just do as I say, it's for your own good," he sounded slightly irritated, well, I was furious.

I glared at his back, "I said 'No'! And don't give me the "_for your own good_' shit! Those speeches are never true and I know what's good for me already! So don't say, "Just do as I say" because I won't… _NO FREAKING WAY!_"

Aki, amazingly, laughed. "I had some kind of feeling you'd say that…well, just be careful, 'kay?" he twisted his head and smiled at me, "I don't need my honey getting hurt." He was back, the Aki I knew.

"You've changed, Aki. Ever since you've met your little girlfriend here, you've changed. And I understand now, you hate your life, no? Or even more at least. Ever since you met the chick, she'd been more trouble than useful! And now look at your life, look at your situation. _She's _the cause of it all, from Riko…to Daiki…and eventually, Aki. It's all her fault, she changed everything…we were happy back then but then when she butted in…" Makoto has a strange look in his eyes, "Destroy her, Aki… _Destroy her… kill her… _Eliminate he-"

"Shut up!" Aki glared at him, "Just shut your trap! Riko wasn't hurt by Tsuki and Daiki wasn't either! And even if she hurts me, it's **our** **own** problem, got that?! So what is I changed, too, huh?! Even if I did, I did on my own will! I couldn't do it anymore! I couldn't live that life anymore! I mean, _every single _thing was constructed from lies and hate! Being like that…I started to hate myself more than ever!"

"We-" Makoto was about to speak again but Aki cut him off once again.

"SHUT UP! I'm not done yet, you creep!" he was on a roll, "I never liked it back then! All we did was kill innocent! I may have faked being okay with it but I'm not! I mean, they never even did anything to us! And..." Aki pushed Makoto against the wall again, except with more force this time. "_I'm happy when I'm with her! WHY CAN'T YOU FRIGGIN' ACCEPT THAT?!_" Makoto looked stunned and Aki was huffing, he looked furious.

"Aki…" A voice called out and it was Daiki. Aki rushed to him.

"Daiki! You okay?" Aki asked, holding his brother by the shoulders.

Daiki smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me…" I stared at them and Daiki caught my eye and winked, "Who's that hottie over there? Ya girlfriend?" I blushed as Aki did too.

"I love her, but I don't know about girlfriend exactly," Aki laughed lightly, "Tsuki, get Daiki out of here. I have a score to settle with Makoto."

I didn't protest, the look in Aki's eye said enough. I nodded confidently and Daiki and I left the two alone.

"Bring it on," Aki called out to Makoto. The battle of companions, old friends, and more began.


	13. Chapter 13 Now We Can Share

I felt like writing something nice with Tsuki and Aki. So I came out with this. If you read any of my other fics I always end up with the same person as the main character and you'll see Aki will be in it. R&R please.

I do NOT own- Bleach characters and bleach

I DO own- Tsuki, Aki, Makoto, Daiki, OOCness, this fic, etc.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Now We Can Share 

"Eh, Daiki-san, is your head alright?" I asked as I used one of the cloths from the supplies area to wipe his hair. It was drenched in blood in a matter of a few minutes. I placed the cloth into the tub and water to rinse off some of the blood and then squeezing out the water, I began wiping his face. We were some distance away from the battlefield and I was tending to his wounds.

"Uhn," he flinched a little when the cloth was close to his eye, "It doesn't hurt that much, I'm used to this kind of thing. I can do it myself." He was reaching for the cloth but I stopped him.

"No, I'm almost done," I did one last wipe and then dropped down the cloth in the water.

He thanked me, "I can bandage myself up."

"No need, I can just heal you." I chanted a small healing spell and healed all his wounds. Chanting another spell, I purified the bloody water in the tub and put the cooled towel on his head. "There, all done." I smiled in satisfaction.

He held the towel on his hands for a minute but then slipped it down to his neck, "Hey, Tsuki…do you really like my brother?"

"Yes," I smiled while blushing a little, "I don't know why…but we're kind of like magnets. We're naturally attracted to each other but the only difference we have from magnets is…we're similar." I paused, letting this sink in. "And…I love him, more then anything before. He teases me constantly, kissed me unexpectedly, loves me unpredictably, and accepts me amazingly. He's the most wonderful person in the whole world…" I blushed even deeper after I was done talking.

Daiki laughed gently, "Looks like you're as madly in love with him as he is. It's the way you look at each other…like you both trust and love each other no matter when and where you are… I…feel…kind of lonely, my brother has a girl now and I guess now…he's grown up and doesn't need me anymore." The look in his eyes reminded me of someone so dear to me…the sorrow and passion that rippled in their soul was so similar…as if they were riding the same wave.

"No. Aki still needs you. He talked to me about you quite a few times… Like how you were not only a great brother to him and you guy's sister but a father…a guardian to them. No matter how much people weave in and out of your lives…you guys still will always have each other, wherever and whenever… I…I admire you guys for that."

------------------------------

Rin Aki P.O.V.----

The wind blew over us. We have stood in the same place for around ten minutes now. Without a word I lunged at him with my zanpaktou in hand, ready to fight. Makoto laughed and blocked my attack with his own zanpaktou.

"Why don't we skip the small stuff and just go on with the full out attacks, what do you say?" Makoto asked and I smiled.

"You got it!" I grinned as I turned into my other form. I felt the pain in my heart as I turned into that form. The place my heart was to be was outlined in red…just like the little girl had drawn for me back then.

"Now I'll end it!" We both lunged at each other with full power. This battle was to be decided with this one and only move.

I fell to the ground.

_End of Rin Aki P.O.V._

------------------------------------

"Tsuki!" a familiar voice called as he embraced me.

"Eh?! Renji??" I smiled and hugged him back. He finished hugging me and I discovered everyone was here. Then all eyes fell on Daiki…I had some explaining to do.

AFTER ALL THE EXPLAINING-----

"Did we win?" I asked eagerly with a small light of hope idnited seeing that they were all here, alive and well.

"We didn't exactly win. Both of us pulled back at the same time…we're predicting that they will attack after their forces have healed and rest," Hitsugaya explained, sitting beside Momo. Momo nodded as he said this.

"It's still war…" I sadly sighed and hugged my knees closer to my chest…_war_… War meant dying…war meant hurt… I didn't want any of it… After all, I'm still only so young.

"Tsuki…" Momo began.

I stood up quickly, hiding my face. "I'm going to check on Aki. I'll be back soon…" I swiftly tore off.

"Tsu-" I think Momo was about to follow me but Hitsugaya stopped her.

"She needs some time alone…don't worry about her. She'll be fine." He reassured Momo, hugging her when she shivered.

"Aki?" I called out, "Aki!" I went to where I last saw him, it was a bit harder to see because of the darkness.

I found him...but he was unconscious and few wounds. I healed them quickly before plopping myself beside him. While waiting for him to wake I fell asleep…having the same dream in a long time.

------------------------------------------

_It was a sunny afternoon…the city was holding a festival for citizen and tourist of all ages. Being fascinated by paints since I was but five, I began painting a picture of a dog and a cat. _

_I painted for a while before looking up and catching an eye of a boy. He quickly looked down to the ground. He had looked like he wished to join the other kids and I at the painting table but he looked so shy… I wanted to share with him…all the happiness in the world I possessed…since the look in his eyes, his __**soul**__, looked so sorrowful as if his life was constructed of pain and no meaning…_

_I got up and walked over to him. He had no shirt on and where his heart was had a fading scar. As he looked up at me I smiled and painted a red heart where his heart should be. He looked surprised as the expression he wore on his face showed._

"_Now we can share," I said to him and I stuck out my hand to him. He stayed unmoving for a while, as if debating whether or not to take my hand. He finally took it when he saw the smile on my face and with a blush on his face together we walked to the paints._

_We painted for a long time before he tapped me on the shoulder as we were leaving. He stuck out a folded paper and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed as I unfolded the sheet to see a big red heart._

"_Now we can share," his voice was beautiful and this time I was stunned. Mother dragged me off while I stared at him, and we left. He just stood there with a smile on his face and soon I was lost in the crowd, with him out of sight. _

----------------------------

_Aki P.O.V._

There was something warm in my lap as I woke up. I looked down to see Tsuki in my lap snoring gently. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her. She was the ultimate comfort and all I needed.

She woke up and rubbed her eyes yawning.

"Did I wake you?" I asked as she sat up.

She shook her head as she dug into her pocket, "I just remembered something important." She took out a folded piece of paper and as she unfolded it I saw a big red heart.

"_Now we can share_," she softly said as I recognized the picture…

**I drew it**

* * *

**THANKS TO---------------**

KaRiSa (ty, for reviewing! Thanks for huge support!)

MimoriFanForever (I'll try to make a chapter devoted to Hinamori and Hitsugaya for you!)

aquaticblue (Thanks for reviewing and supporting!)

hollowheart3 (Newest reviewer, actually. I'll try to put in more Ichigo...)

daiguren-chire106 (Thanks for putting my story as Favorite!)

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! . XD**


	14. Chapter 14 Tears 5050

Chapter 14 – Tears 50/50 

Hitsugaya stared at the star clad night; he had quietly padded off while the others were still talking about who was hurt and who could still fight. While he walked off his attention had diverted to Hinamori's bandaged arm. Throughout the time they were fighting earlier he had stayed close to Hinamori, every so often checking if she was okay. He had gotten careless and as he defeated another of the opposition, some of the enemy had teamed up Momo, two vs. her alone. He could only watch as the slashed her arm, blood bursting out and trickled down her arm and as she bit her lip to stifle a yell of pain. He rushed to her side immediately and helped her out. Yet he blamed himself for the incident and not noticing earlier…he could have helped her…prevented it even.

"There you are!" a sweet voice called out to Hitsugaya like music to his ears.

As Momo sat herself down beside him the captain turned his face from facing her, "Oi, it's dangerous to go out alone, especially at night. We are at war, you know."

"…" Momo looked worried, "Are you okay…? You've been acting strange for a while now. I came after you since I'm very worried about you."

He looked a bit surprised, "You shouldn't worry about me, worry about yourself first. Besides, I don't deserve your sympathy…"

"What do you mean?"

"I should've been watching you more carefully…what happened today… It's my fault!" Hitsugaya was suddenly angry with himself.

Hinamori clamped her hand over her childhood friend's mouth, "Shut it, Hitsugaya!" She rarely used his name like that, only when she was really angry. "How was it your fault?! You can't predict the future! You can't know what's going to happen before it does! None of that was any of you fault!"

"Bu-"

"I'm not done!" Momo now was choking back tears, "You've done so much for me and you're still doing more… I never blamed you for this and I don't want you blaming yourself…" Tears now stained her flawless face. Her body shook as she began sobbing and as if by instinct Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around Momo's shaking body. She placed her head at the spot at the bottom of his neck…_her spot_.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for making you cry and making you worry, I really am…" He gently said and kissed Momo on the top of her head.

The girl sniveled and looked up at her friend with a wavering smile. As the full moon shone ever so brightly in the starlit night, the two kissed and all was forgotten momentarily. Lost in their own world containing only them and the moment that was happening right now, he was forgiven and they were both happy. Even if it was just for a while.

-------------

Kurosaki Ichigo smiled as Hinamori hurried off after Hitsugaya. He began looking up at the stars, wondering if all was well back home. His sisters and his father…he missed them more then anything.

_'Mom, how you're doing in Heaven? Are you still watching over us at the other side? As I'm at war today and I will be in war soon again…do you worry for me? Well, Mom, please don't worry too much…watch over Karin and the others. I'll be fine, I know it. And I somehow know you're proud of me, for fighting for something and someone…"_

Ichigo smiled sadly as one star twinkled, as if signifying his mother got the message and was indeed proud of her boy. He refused to cry even though it pained him not to have his mom and it pained him to be away from the true family he did have.

He drifted off to sleep slowly as the others were already sleeping. For whatever was ahead, he would worry about it when it came. He would be ready for the challenges and accept them if they changed.

The thoughts cleared from his mind, leaving it blank as he went arrived at the shores of sleep. Snoring soundly and evenly as the stars twinkled, one of them was watching over him silently and proudly.

-------------

"You were that girl!" Aki said to me, eyes wide.

"Eh? That boy was you?" I asked and he nodded, "B-but…I thought you weren't human…"

"I'm _not _human but I _was _human. I…died," he simply put it like it was nothing but the sorrow that shone in his eyes silently said otherwise.

"H-how…?" I asked gently, squeezing his hand, assuring him I was there for him.

He stroked my hair, "I was murdered… It was about a year or so after the festival I met you at. That scar was from heart surgery…I had it a year before the festival and somehow the scar didn't fade away yet. It never did. It was not planned, the murder, I mean. He was an escaped convict and he had to find a place to hide. I was home alone at that time, like usual. I only had a father since my mom died from giving birth to me… Father never loved me since he blames me for Mom's death. So he stayed devoted to his work, always busy. My nanny usually came by around an hour later when I came home. When the door banged open I started yelling since I didn't recognize who was before me… He had a knife…he stabbed me to death. Hearing my screams, the next-door neighbors called the police and they came and arrested him… I was barely alive then and they rushed me to the hospital. 17 stab wounds to the front and back, I didn't make it." Aki's face looked sad and hurt. "I never did anything to him…"

"A-" I began, trying to keep the tears that brimmed my eyes from spilling.

He looked away from me, "D-don't. Don't try to fix me…"

The tears dripped down my face uncontrollably now, a few splashed on his hand. He looked at me, surprised. "I-I can't fix you, I know I can't… And even this time I don't know if I'll comfort you at all… I can say, "_You didn't deserve it_" constantly to comfort you…would it help? It won't make a difference in the situation probably b-but…_you didn't deserve it_."

Aki looked at me with those tender blue eyes I fell in love with every time. Without a word he hugged me to him tight, as if he let go, I would disappear. "It'll help just to see you smile, just to know that you're here… Just to know that you care. Maybe little by little I'll feel better…knowing that I'll share this sorrow with you equally and maybe selfishly…"

"It's not selfish…we'll share every problem that comes our way…50/50…" I kissed him and somehow he was assured, if not by my words, then by my action.

I'd share every problem 50/50, since it's like we shared a single heart, 50/50…half half


	15. Chapter 15 Secrets Kept and Leaked

I own TSUKI and AKI and anyone else you don't recognize.

I don't own bleach characters, they belong to the author…

**Note: **_Cher _means dear.

AUTHORS RAMBLING---Please read…

We are slowly reaching the end, dear readers…as the secrets are leaked and found out… Time grows short for what? I already planned the ending mostly out (roughly…even though I didn't do it from the very beginning…)…and please stay with me until the very end…and tell me if you enjoyed it… Are you a little sad like I am when I think of the end? Means no more of this…I feel a bit sad when I think of this…do you? Oh well! blushes, embarrassed don't mind my rambling!!!! I hope you enjoy even though it's pretty sad now…this fic and all… Though please enjoy and review!!!

-----------.----------

Chapter 15 – Secrets Kept and Leaked

"Aki, listen," I had a serious look on my face, "Who _were _you working for?"

He turned to face me with a tired expression, he was tired of all this. Sighing, "I knew you were bound to ask…but I was hoping this subject would never be brought up in one of our conversations…" He sat himself down and I sat beside him. "I'm under orders from…a man named **Black**. He is our leader…we follow his orders. He is trying to pick up where Aizen left off. But, this man has his own goals altogether."

Aki looked weary, and he looked as if he aged five years overnight. "And we, who work under him…are not exactly _arancars_. We were created by Black; he obtained our souls somehow and '_created_' us. He did all sorts of experiments, the rest of the guys were created before me…I'm the newest edition and type for my kind. We are alive, yet dead. Not human, arancars, not soul reapers, or vizards. We are a combination of all and one of us even has Quincy in them. I'm still strongest, though, since I have some special blood in me… I can't explain, all the information I just told you is all I know… But I do know my kind together…we're called the _Cruxes Divine_. We are not divine at all; we're only called that only because the word resembles, somehow, _Devil_. That's us, the hit men or Mafia of the 'divines'."

I didn't know it until later…he was lying when he said he couldn't explain…he _did _know where the blood came from…

"Poor, Aki," I stared into his sorrowful eyes and whispered, "For everyone's sakes we have to…_must _end this war soon…or many more will die. But I'm sure, we can end it together." I gave him a hopeful smile and he just hugged me, not saying anything else.

----------------------.-----

That night I was restless in my bed. I heard Aki get up and I felt my body stiffen. I didn't want to worry him so I made my breathing slow, faking sleep. He called out my name softly but I didn't answer. I then heard him sigh and cross the room to grab his sword… Why would he need a sword in the middle of the night? He slid the door open and slipped out, sliding the door back in place.

I pushed myself up and debated whether of not to follow him. I decided then, I would follow him to wherever. I grabbed my zanpaktou and swiftly yet soundlessly I tailed him…I had a feeling whatever or whoever I saw next would not be good.

I watched as Aki's figure entered a lit room, shutting the door behind him. I reached the door and waited a few seconds before quietly poking a hole in the bamboo sheet door. I saw not only my lover but my companions.

"Aki, you're finally here!" Ichigo growled, cranky.

Renji was also there, "You ask us to meet you here at midnight…what's so important that you have to ask us to meet you here and _now_?!" It seemed he was also a bit grumpy.

"I'm sorry, but it's not about the war…it's about Tsuki," he began, hesitating a little. Everyone's eyes locked onto him and they waited for him to explain. He seemed to muster up courage before continuing, "I…I am very sorry…but this is for Tsuki's benefit… Under orders, you must be exterminated. All of you who stand in this room with me, you all must die." Tears streamed down his face as he seemed to choke on every word that escaped his mouth. He unsheathed his zanpaktou and pointed it to them.

"Are you crazy?!" the Quincy in the room yelled, obviously shocked like everyone else.

"What the heck are you saying?? Do you even know what you're doing?!" Hitsugaya joined in.

Ichigo glared at Rin, "ARE YOU JOKING?! Snap out of it!"

"W-why, Aki-sama?" Momo didn't feel raged but utterly shocked.

"Like I said, it's for Tsuki!" the _divine _shouted back.

"I don't think Tsuki-chan would want you to do anything you are attempting to do now…" Orihime softly said.

"S-she has no say in the matter, or is even aware of it…" he was about to be cut off by the others but he continued, "**BLACK SAID**! Black…said…if I kill all of you he wouldn't…he wouldn't take Tsuki… You see…" His voice turned soft, "Tsuki…_her _blood is important, worth more than anyone else… Her blood could create the ultimate _Cruxes Divine _ever…but if they take her blood, they mean all of it. They mean they'll take all of it to create a whole new being. And that being could kill everyone in the soul society _and _the human world. Her blood is that powerful, very rare. The blood of a supernatural being, the blood of a _goddess_. The heir of fire, that's her."

"Than who's blood created you and the others?" Zaraki asked as the girl with the pink hair hung on his shoulder with a serious look on her face.

"She'd be angry if she ever discovered…that some of the blood that was used to create me…was from her very own twin, her brother, Shizuku Tenpi. I am a combination of all kind of races that possess spiritual power. Some of my blood was from a traitor of the soul society, Aizen ring any bells? How about Ichimaru?" he said this in monotone, no emotion whatsoever.

He was staring at the ground when he said that but now he looked up, "She's all I have…my everything. I can't afford to lose her; I'd die all over again… I'm sorry, everyone, I have nothing personal against you all but to protect the one I love I must do this."

I took a deep breathe and opened the door. Everyone turned around, surprised to see me. "My brother…my very own twin. Where the hell is he?!" I yelled at Aki my zanpaktou at his neck. My hand was shaking and uncertainty pained me.

"…" he didn't say anything and I made my weapon give a little spurt of fire. "Don't make me, Rin Aki, because I will. I…I really love you but it must be the fact that we're on different sides…we can't possibly continue it. I don't blame you, it has not always been your choice and protecting me is your number one… But, we have to end this." I started off strong but broke down to coarse whispers, choking back tears that nearly begged to come out.

"T-tsuki…" the boy I loved so whispered.

I broke into a sad smile, "Please…don't say my name anymore…it…it _hurts_ too much. Just tell me, please, where my brother is…" The tears were cascading down my face by now and I felt my heart burst, I fought back the temptation to break down and let it all out.

"_He's with me…_" a voice said and I turned around to see a man with a hollow mask and black hair. His eyes were a fiery petrifying green that seemed to pierce me. He held a black spear to me neck. "Sheath your zanpaktou." I did as he said and he took my weapon from me.

"Black…" Aki seemed to say the name with venom, "Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Well, little Aki, _Cher_... I've changed my mind, I will take her blood. But don't worry it's not just for Vic, but for you too." This guy…I hated him already. "Look at it this way! It's to create the ultimate divine! Aki, soon you'll understand this is not just for me…it's for all of us! The soul society…the human world…will soon be ours! With Vic and you, we'll be victorious."

"LET GO OF HER!" Rin shouted at him when he held me with the spear converted into a small dagger. Black just sighed and shot him with a blast of black.

"NO!" I fidgeted in Black's grip when Aki clutched his heart with a painful expression. It wasn't hurting just physically but mentally. I kept struggling and I accidentally cut my neck a little with the dagger.

"Don't waste your blood like that…" I stretched my neck away as his grip on me tightened as licked up the blood that leaked from my neck.

"A-aki…" I whispered in a defeated tone now, crying quietly.

He looked up at me with a weak pained smile, "It doesn't hurt as much as the thought of losing you…" and he passed out, his body loosened. Renji and the others went to his side.

"_Goodbye, for now…_" Black said as we disappeared into the night that was soon becoming dawn.

------------.----

_What will happen to Tsuki??? Will the others be able to save her in time and who is her brother? Will time run out as the last grains of the hour glass drop…the worlds falling into Black's clutches? And the ultimate __**Cruxes Divine **__or __**Devil **__created while the one with goddess blood dies…KEEP READING FOR THE ANSWERS!!!_


End file.
